


Troubled Nights

by casgirlat221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Nightmares, SPN family, Supernatural - Freeform, casdean - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, gay relationships, jack the nephilim - Freeform, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casgirlat221b/pseuds/casgirlat221b
Summary: Jack the nephilim tries to get Dean Winchester to open up after he hears him cry out for Castiel in his sleep





	Troubled Nights

It hadn’t taken Jack much time to figure out that the whimpering sounds that penetrated his walls at night were the sounds of someone crying. Jack had never heard such a broken sound before and he was surprised - to say the least - when he realised that Dean Winchester was the source of these sounds.

Dean Winchester was a hard man to please and Jack found it even harder to even be in his presence. Most of the time, Dean would pretend that Jack wasn’t in the room and when Jack tried to make conversation with him, he would just shut him out. But things were getting better. Ever since Jack saved their lives at their latest hunt, Dean had been less disgruntled with Jack. But he was still bitter and short-tempered most of the time.

Sam explained that Dean was going through a hard time and was grieving for the loved ones that he lost. Jack didn’t truly understand the pain till that night - the first night that he had heard the elder Winchester cry out in his sleep. Jack was too scared and confused to go to him then. The second night was the same, but this time Jack actually considered going to Dean’s room and doing something - anything - to ease his pain. But Jack couldn’t bring himself to face Dean. It was the third night that Jack finally made himself walk over to Dean’s room when the sounds arose again. As Jack reached Dean’s room, he realised that Dean wasn’t muttering incomprehensible words. In fact he was calling out for one person in his nightmares. He was calling out for Castiel.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“You promised that you would always be there.” Dean was no longer yelling as he looked at Cas standing in front of him with an angel blade buried in his chest. “You promised…”_

_“I’m sorry, Dean.” Cas’ steely blue eyes met his scared green ones._

_Dean was afraid to go near Cas. He knew that this was a dream - a nightmare, to be more accurate. But it all felt too real._

_“You - you told me that you loved me.” Dean choked the words out as the stab wound on Cas’ chest darkened in colour and stained his trench coat. But Cas seemed to not notice nor care._

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“You’re sorry?” Dean’s voice raised higher as he looked at Cas in surprise. “You don’t love me?”_

_“I’m sorry,” Cas repeated firmly. “You have to let go, Dean.”_

_“Not again. Never.” Dean was determined to not let go as he grabbed hold of Cas’ collar. A part of him was still aware that this was a nightmare and that none of this was real but most of him didn’t care._

_But nothing stopped the angel from burning white and going limp in the hunter’s arms. Nothing stopped the guttural scream that escaped Dean’s throat._  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean woke with a start. His throat hurt and he realised that he had definitely cried out in his sleep. Sweat plastered his hair to his forehead and his shirt was sticky with the same. His face was wet and Dean realised that he had been crying without him being aware of it.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean’s voice was barely a croak and his throat was still sore from the exertion. He wanted to get some water. The thought of drowning bottles of beer didn’t tempt him tonight.

He slowly turned himself around to get down his bed only to find Jack looking at him.

“Holy sh- Jack? What’re you doing here?” Dean quickly wiped at his eyes and frowned at the nephilim.

“I heard you calling out in your sleep Dean,” Jack said. “I heard you calling out for my father, Castiel.”

“T’was nothing,” Dean replied in a gruff voice. “Go back to bed.”

“I want to help you Dean,” Jack insisted.

“I asked you to get out of here.” Dean immediately regretted his words as he saw the hurt on Jack’s face.

“I - I’m sorry, alright? This is just not easy for me to talk about.”

“I won’t tell anyone Dean. Maybe I can even help you.” Jack decided to make a bold move and sat next to Dean on the bed. When Dean didn’t push Jack away he relaxed a bit and turned to Dean with a patient look.

“No one can help, Jack. He’s gone and nothing’s bringing him back.” Dean’s eyes flitted down to where his hands were clasped tight to prevent himself from crying again. “He’s gone.”

“Dean, please?” Jack tried again. 

“Why?” 

It sounded like a simple question, but Jack knew that it was not. 

“I need to know if Castiel was as good as my mom wanted me to believe.”

“He was better,” Dean said, his voice barely a whisper. “He was a hero.”

“So tell me, Dean,” Jack urged. “Tell me about my father.”

It was the slight squint in Jack’s gaze and the ever-so-light head tilt that broke Dean. That was how Dean Winchester spent the whole night talking to Jack about the angel that he had fallen in love with.


End file.
